Klaine: Uncertainty and Confusion
by chriscolferandbowties
Summary: My own version of Kurt and Blaine's esculating relatioship.
1. Uncertainty

**This is my first attempt at writing. Like ever. Ha-ha so… I hope you enjoy and ANY and ALL reviews are accepted and welcome! I do not own Glee or anyone or anything in it! **

"Blaine… Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked

Kurt had just come out of the shower with only his pants on; he still had a few droplets of water rolling slowly down his chest.

Blaine was positively drooling, making every inch of Kurt's body blush a deep red.

"Huh? W...what? OH! Sorry, I was just spaced out there for a second." Blaine babbled almost incoherently.

"Uh huh…Ok. Hey can you hand me my lotion? It's behind you on the desk by the bed." Kurt looked as Blaine just continued staring at him before finally slowly moving.

Once Blaine finally remembered how to work his legs and arms again, he all but ran over to the desk and got Kurt's lotion handing it to him slowly. He couldn't help but notice the way Kurt's hands were shaking when their fingertips touched sending hot electricity throughout Blaine's body. He shivered and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before he realized he was still being watched. His eyes flew open and looked at Kurt who looked like he was beginning to question Blaine's sanity.

"H..here you go." Blaine managed to stumble out

"Thhhannkss….?" Kurt answered

Kurt's mind was positively racing and his heart seemed to have already decide that it was going to attempt to jump out of Kurt's mouth and run around the room a few times. He did not know for sure what Blaine's problem was, but he did know that he had waited forever to see what he now saw in Blaine's eyes. Shaking his head he walked back into the bathroom and silently closed the door. He quickly got his mind back together getting his morning moisturizing routine done and rubbing the lotion he had asked Blaine for on his chest and arms. Kurt thought he heard Blaine talking to himself in the other room. He shook his head and was once again overwhelmed with his love for the other boy. He couldn't help but hope after seeing Blaine's reaction to seeing him shirtless after his shower that at least a few of the feelings were returned. He looked around for the shirt he had brought in frantically remembering he had left the shirt in the other room not thinking it would be a big deal to go out without a shirt on considering straight guys did it all the time. He had obviously been wrong and now he was stuck in the bathroom looking all oiled and slick and even he thought he looked good. Guess it wouldn't be that big of a deal if Blaine saw him one more time.

He made a mad dash out the door and over to where he thought he had left his shirt. He quickly found he had no reason to be worried though. Blaine was no longer in the room. Kurt's brow furrowed and wondered if he had done something wrong or offended the other boy in some way. Shrugging to himself he continued to get ready for the day.

**Will write more tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Steps in the right direction

**OK. Here is chapter 2. I know I said you would have to wait until tomorrow but… I knew what I wanted to do and I had some more free time so here goes. I do not own Glee… blah blah blah. **

Kurt sat in Warblers practice not really paying attention to what Wes was saying. He knew it was something about Regionals and nothing really to do with him. He was honestly trying to simply stay awake. They had done nothing but talk about what Blaine was going to sing for Regionals for the last 3 days. He snuck a quick glance in the boy's direction and quickly became worried. The other boy was sitting with his head in his hands and Kurt saw him surreptitiously wipe at what Kurt figured were silent tears.

Feeling himself being looked at Blaine's head snapped up and locked eyes with Kurt. He tried to smile convincingly at the other boy's look of concern. He knew that he had failed.

Kurt took out his phone and sent Blaine a text:

**Kurt- Hey you ok?**

Blaine felt his phone buzz shortly after he watched the other boy finish whatever he was typing and knew it was Kurt.

**Blaine- Yeah just tired and I think I had an eyelash in my eye or something. :/**

Kurt knew this was a lie immediately but didn't think he wanted to argue with Blaine via text message so simply sent:

**Kurt- Oh. Well Ok. You want to come to my room after we get out of here and study for the French test tomorrow? **

**Blaine- What Kurt Hummel studying for a French test? **

**Kurt- Oh shut up. Just because I'm pretty much fluent doesn't mean I don't need to study sometimes. Besides you suck at French and could really use some of my expertise! **

Blaine accidently let out a chuckle and was immediately reprimanded for having his phone out during practice. He apologized to Wes and quickly sent a reply and put his phone away.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and decided he would read it after practice. No need for them both to get into trouble.

Finally Wes told them that practice was dismissed. Kurt immediately pulled out his phone and read Blaine's text.

**Blaine- Ok but you mind if we get coffee first?**

Kurt looked up and found Blaine across the room talking to Zach. He walked over and put his hand on Blaine's arm to get his attention.

"Hey you ready?" Kurt asked

Blaine still felt the warmth from Kurt's hand on his arm and rubbed the spot looking at Kurt wanting so bad to take him in his arms and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Finally he found the words he was looking for so desperately.

"Y…y..yeah umm coffee first right?" Blaine managed to stumble out.

There it was again. The uncertainty that Kurt had saw earlier that day in his room.

"Yea sure, let's go." Kurt said looking away from the boy who had so many emotions playing across his face, Kurt was sure he could have lost himself in them.

After they had their coffee they decided to go back to Kurt's room with it instead of sitting in the coffee shop like they normally did.

They both were sitting on Kurt's bed looking at their French books silently. Blaine was fidgeting with his pen and Kurt had been reading the same sentence for ten minutes, neither knew what to say.

Finally Blaine spoke up with courage he hadn't known he had.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Blaine said hurriedly

Kurt saw the hurt in the other boys face and slowly reached up putting a single finger under his chin and lifted his head gently until their eyes met. He watched Blaine steal a glance at his lips and then blush a deep red when he realized he what he had just done.

"It's ok. But can I ask you something?" Kurt asked gently

Blaine fidgeted nervously.

"Sure" he said so lightly if Kurt hadn't have been looking at him he wouldn't have known he had said anything.

Kurt once again pulled the other boy's face up to meet his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Blaine

"What were you thinking? You looked almost in pain." Kurt said

Blaine closed his eyes and mentally chastised himself for letting his emotions show. Taking a deep breathe he finally opened his eyes and spoke.

"I….I… uhm" taking a final deep breath he let it all come out in a giant spill of emotions "I was thinking you were gorgeous and I know I shouldn't have been thinking that but I just couldn't help it and I was thinking about how much I am attracted to you and how I wished I could touch you freely like I want to sooo bad all the time and I was thinking that if only I could touch you once I would never ask you again. I know I am probably freaking you out right now…"

"Blaine hun" Kurt said trying to snap Blaine out of his rambling.

"and I know you think I'm crazy and I know I should probably stop talking but I just can't seem to stop I'm so afraid that if I stop you're going to hate me and I don't think I can live through that and….UUGGHH" Blaine finally stopped realizing that Kurt had been calling his name the whole time he was talking trying to get his attention.

"Sorry" he said quietly

Kurt just looked at the other boy for a minute and was surprised when he felt a tear fall on his arm. He hadn't noticed he was crying, when had that happened? He quickly wiped his face when he noticed that Blaine looked like he was ready to bolt if Kurt didn't say something soon.

Kurt reached up and removed his own shirt hearing Blaine gasp and before Blaine could move away Kurt had grabbed his hand and was pulling it towards his body letting Blaine's hand rest on his chest right above his heart.

Kurt leaned in to Blaine's hand so that they were easily within kissing distance. He could feel the other boys hand shaking and heard Blaine's breath hitch in this throat.

"I have been waiting so long to hear you say that and I just want you to know that I feel the same way and if you will take me I am yours to touch as you please anytime you please." Kurt said softly glancing between Blaine's eyes and his lips. Oh those lips.

Blaine slowly moved his hand from Kurt's chest up to the back of Kurt's neck and closed the gap between them pressing his lips against Kurt's softly.

"Of course I will be yours. I'm sorry it took so long" Blaine said sweetly the happiness he felt shining in his eyes as bright as any star in the night sky.


	3. Clumsy

**Okkkk… so I know I'm not much of a writer.. but I am hoping this will at least be entertaining.. **

The next week flew by in a flash of kisses and hand holding. They had agreed that they were going to take things extremely slow. Neither of them felt the need to rush into anything overly physical. As much as Kurt wanted to give every part of himself to Blaine he was still trying to adjust to the fact that he was indeed now Blaine's boyfriend and that eventually they would do more. The mere thought of it made him blush so hard he thought for sure his face might catch on fire if he didn't think of something else.

Blaine was watching Kurt who he knew was supposed to be doing algebra homework but as he watched him blush like he had just been violated he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Unless Kurt found something about algebra equations scandalous there was something else going through the beautiful boys mind. Blaine let his mind wonder to pictures of what he thought Kurt would look like while making love and what noises he would make. The mere thought was too much for Blaine and he closed his eyes and accidentally let out a small but deep moan. His eyes shot open when he realized that had actually been kind of loud. He looked over to see if Kurt had noticed and of course he had.

Kurt hid a smile behind his hand and tried not to burst out laughing as he watched his boyfriend blush and start gathering his books to leave. Kurt looked down trying to pretend he was concentrating on his algebra homework. He waited until he saw that Blaine heading towards the door of the library before he scooped up his algebra book and followed the boy rushing to catch up with him. He came up behind Blaine who was leaning with his forehead against the wall saying something under his breath. Kurt came up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his shoulder. Blaine jumped and turned around so fast he knocked Kurt off his feet and sent him sliding across the floor.

"OH Kurt! I'm sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Blaine said as he rushed to help Kurt up. "You ok?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Uh yea I'm fine. Sorry I startled you. You just looked like you could use a hug." The boy said trying to hold back a laugh still remembering what had happened in the library.

"Yea thanks" Blaine said blushing again. "But hey I'm gonna go to my room now and take a shower now. You're welcome to come in and study on my bed while I shower. Maybe after I get out we can go to dinner or something?"

"Sure" Kurt said simply shrugging.

Kurt was pacing the floor. His mind just simply would not stop thinking inappropriate things and picturing Blaine in the shower. He had to get a hold of himself before Blaine came out of the bathroom and found him in this position. _Algebra, I'll just do my homework and not think about it anymore right? Right. Ok here we go __Katie is going shopping for clothes….__Blaine without clothes. OH GEEZZ! This is absolutely ridiculous. UUGGHH! _Kurt flopped backwards on Blaine's bed and inhaled his scent he curled up and closed his eyes trying to get a hold of his thoughts and return them to the innocent ones they were before whatever had taken over his mind.

Blaine peaked around the door towel wrapped around his waist. He was about to ask Kurt to turn around or something so he could come out and get dressed but he realized that Kurt was curled up on his bed with his back to him. He softly called Kurt's name to see if the boy was asleep but not loud enough to wake him up if he was asleep. When Kurt didn't move he decided the coast was clear and quietly tip toed out of the bathroom. His foot however got caught on the edge of his desk that was right beside the bathroom door. He attempted to grab onto something to break his fall but failed. He fell smack dab into his guitar and cringed as it made a loud noise.

Kurt heard the loud noise and saw the bathroom door open and knew immediately that Blaine had fallen. He jumped up off the bed and ran over to the boy to make sure he was ok. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the image before him. Blaine was sitting there towel wrapped around his waist looking at Kurt blushing furiously. Kurt felt his own face grow warm and immediately did an about face turning around and was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked hearing his own voice and noticing how squeaky he sounded.

"Uh yea just tripped sorry to wake you" He said quickly getting up but suddenly realizing that Kurt was standing with his forehead up against Blaine's closet. His clothes were in that closet and he couldn't just stand there pretty much naked forever. "Uhh Kurt I'm sorry to ask you this but your leaning on my closet and I kind of have to get my clothes out of there." Blaine said awkwardly

Kurt jumped, slapped his hands over his eyes and headed towards Blaine's bed flopping down face first willing the bed to swallow him whole.

Blaine threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt quickly and looked over at Kurt. He went over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed putting a hand on his boyfriend's back. Kurt jumped and lifted his head up slowly opening one eye to peak and make sure the coast was clear.

"I guess we're even now" Kurt said softly

"Yea I guess so, only difference is we are together this time and we can discuss this without having to be embarrassed." Blaine said gently pulling Kurt up and against him.

"Yea, sorry I just…well….you…I… you're…beautiful and I knew you hadn't meant for me to see you like that." Kurt said awkwardly and looked down at his hands.

"Kurt you're my boyfriend now. I knew you would eventually see me like that if not more exposed than that. I'm not embarrassed because of how undressed I was I did make sure you weren't looking when I first came out of the bathroom but that was because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I was embarrassed because I had just shown you one week after we started dating how incredibly accident prone I can be sometimes." Blaine said reassuringly and slightly embarrassed again.

Kurt just sat there and stared at his gorgeous boyfriend...HIS boyfriend…Blaine Anderson was HIS! He still hadn't quite gotten that through to his brain yet. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's lips gently for the first time without thinking about what the other boy's reaction would be.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to him parting his lips allowing Kurt's tongue access. Kurt let out a low moan deep in the back of his throat and kissed Blaine back desperately longing for the space between them to stop existing.

Kurt was the first to break the kiss feeling himself getting aroused and knew that while yes they had just taken another step in this relationship he knew he wasn't ready for anything more than kissing.

"You ready for dinner?" Blaine asked standing up hand held out to Kurt who took it and simply nodded.

The boys walked out of the room hand in hand and as happy as two people falling into love could be.

**Ok! Here ya go! Chapter 3! Chapter 4 tomorrow! PLLEAASSEE REVIEW! **


	4. Bases

**So I have decided that I cannot write this story without the Glee soundtrack on ha-ha.. pathetic! Anyways here is chapter 4! Some more of the ND people in this chapter. Enjoy! RATED M FOR A REASON PPL! JUST A WARNING! **

"Yes Mercedes I will call you… Yes I promise! As soon as it happens I will let you know!" Kurt said slightly annoyed with the girl on the phone. He looked at Blaine who was looking at Kurt like he had grown an extra head. Kurt shook his head and tried to keep from blushing. Blaine had walked in right after he told Mercedes that he thought he was ready to go to second base with Blaine and now she was making him swear he would tell her the second it happened!

"Ok white boy you had better! I'm not joking! I'll let you get back to your boo! Love you baby boy!" She said quickly and then hanging up not giving Kurt a chance to say bye. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Blaine who still looked thoroughly confused.

Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt and Mercedes had been talking about but he pretty much knew it was about him. He actually didn't want to know. He thought it was only healthy for Kurt to keep some things between him and Mercedes, the harmless 'girly' things anyway.

"Please don't make me explain Blaine. I mean I will if you want me to but I think I would die of embarrassment afterwards." Kurt pleaded.

"No you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Kurt. That conversation can be kept between you and Mercedes. I don't have a problem with that at all. Just so you know though if or when you want to talk to me about it I am here and you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me about anything. I am here for you but I understand if you're not ready to talk to me about it yet." Blaine said coming up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pull him into a hug.

Kurt pulled back slightly and smiled at Blaine pressing a small kiss on his lips.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore he needed more of Kurt and he needed it now! He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and the other tangled into Kurt's hair. His tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth and he heard Kurt let out a moan.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine desperately needing him to be closer and considering they were already pressed firmly together he wasn't sure how that was possible but he knew he needed it. He grabbed Blaine's ass hard and immediately heard Blaine gasp.

Blaine slammed Kurt into the wall behind him and grabbed Kurt's legs and lifted him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist; he could feel Blaine's arousal and was sure that Blaine could feel his own pulsating erection. Blaine broke the kiss and started kissing down Kurt's jaw line sucking skin into his mouth gently. Kurt bucked against Blaine and nearly screamed from the pleasure screaming through his body. Blaine moaned loudly and bit down on Kurt's neck a little harder than he had meant to. To his surprise though Kurt moaned so loudly he was sure that if there was someone in the hallway they would have heard him. Blaine didn't care though he bucked back into Kurt now establishing a pattern that had both of the gasping for air and moaning.

"OH MY GOD KURT! BABY YOUR AMAZING!" Blaine pretty much screamed

"Blaine…I'm..n..not going ttto l..l…l..last much longer. S…sorry!" Kurt managed

"Don't be sorry baby I'm not going to last much longer either …OHMYGOD!" Blaine said quickly

Kurt had sped up his thrusts in a desperate move for more. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pressing them against each other firmly breathing into Blaine's ear and softly nibbling on his earlobe.

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer the sensation of Kurt breathing in his ear sent him over the edge and at the same time he heard Kurt let go as well.

Blaine's knees went weak and he couldn't hold himself up much less him and Kurt. They fell into a heap on the floor both boys gasping for air. Kurt was the first to speak

"That….was….amazing! Thank You" Kurt said breathily

"No thank you Kurt and I'm sorry I attacked you like I did. I hope you were ready for that and aren't going to regret it later." Blaine rolled over on his elbow to look at Kurt concerned.

" No Blaine that was actually what I was telling Mercedes. That I was ready to do that with you. Given I didn't think it would be that soon but hey! I'm not complaining!" Kurt said with a laugh. He leaned up and gave Blaine a small kiss and it dawned on him that he had just came in his jeans. "OH GEEZ! These are Ralph Lauren. Damn it!" He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to see if the jeans could be saved.

Blaine rolled his eyes raising himself up off the floor and went over to Kurt's dresser where he knew were a pair of his sweats Kurt had 'accidentally' stolen a couple of weeks earlier when he spilled hot chocolate on the ones he had been wearing. Blaine laughed at the memory and shook his head. He was so in love with that beautiful mess he could barely contain it. He hadn't told Kurt he loved him yet not because he didn't because he definitely did. But he didn't want to scare him and risk losing him. He didn't think he could live through losing Kurt.

Kurt came out of the bathroom with a pair of McKinley High sweat pants on and a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Damn designer jeans. I won't know if they are going to stain until they dry but I really hope they don't. Those are my favorite pair and my ass looks great in them!" Kurt said sternly like he was trying to convince Blaine.

"Well I can't argue with that. I'm sure they will be fine babe. Now come here and cuddle with me and let's go to sleep. You can call Mercedes in the morning and give her all the gory details but tonight I want to hold you. Ok?"

"Ok baby I'll be there in about 30 minutes I just have to do my moisturizing and I'll be right there." Kurt stated.

Blaine groaned and fell back on the bed.

By the time that Kurt finally got done and came to bed Blaine was fast asleep. He crawled into bed next to his beautiful boyfriend and brushed his finger down Blaine's cheek whispering softly 'I love you' before cuddling up feeling safe in Blaine's arms and fell into a restful sleep.

**Ok! So I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope it's not too cheesy or cliché. Review please! Even if you hate it! Review! More tomorrow! **


	5. Cravings

**Ok so I am not getting many reviews on this story and that makes me sad! Not knowing whether this story sucks or not kind of makes it hard to continue. Don't want to make a fool of myself by proceeding! Haha but here I go anyways! I beg you though! Please review! Pointers are allwwayyyss welcome! **

Kurt sat there staring across the room at Blaine trying to make eye contact with him and failing. Blaine had been acting different ever since that amazing night last week. Kurt thought they both had enjoyed it but now he was beginning to think maybe he had done something wrong and Blaine was just too nice to say anything.

Blaine wasn't sure what was going on in his brain but he knew something had changed. He could not stop thinking about Kurt in the most inappropriate ways he could think of. He hadn't known that a session of dry humping would do this to his brain. What he did know was that meeting Kurt's eyes or even touching Kurt in public was going to make his blood boil and he would end up embarrassing them both. This sex craving person he had become was not him and he did not like it. All he could do was hope that it would soon go away and that in the meantime he could control himself enough not to drive Kurt away.

"Hey, um.. are..are you ok?" Kurt asked nervously. Class had let out and neither boy had heard any of the History lesson.

"Uh..yea I'm fine I just don't really enjoy history class. Why?" Blaine replied knowing he didn't really need to ask why. He knew why. He had pretty much been avoiding Kurt the past week in an attempt to calm his sexual frustrations. Hoping that by distancing himself from Kurt it would help get himself back under control. Although judging by the way his heart was beating in his chest and his palms were beginning to sweat it was not working. He wasn't even touching Kurt, thing was he didn't need to touch Kurt to become aroused all he needed to do was look at the beautiful boy and the way his uniform hugged every curve in EVERY part of his body. He looked and realized that Kurt had answered his question and he hadn't heard a single word of what he was saying. Now he was looking at Blaine like he was expecting an answer and apparently had been waiting for a while because he saw a sliver of anger in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry.. I didn't hear what you said I zoned out for a second I guess. I…I'm sorry. Blaine stumbled hoping to extinguish the anger he saw in Kurt before it could grow any larger. Too Late.

"You know what forget it! You've been avoiding me ever since that one night last week and now that I'm standing right in front of you trying to get you to answer my questions as to why you have been avoiding me all you can do is ignore me! JUST FORGET IT! AND FORGET US! I'm sorry if I disappointed you in some way. Kurt was practically screaming and knew he had caught the attention of more people than just Blaine, but he didn't really care right now. He was sick of being ignored. He turned and stomped out of the room ignoring Blaine' s pleas for Kurt to "listen". Why should he? Blaine wouldn't listen to him so why should he listen to Blaine?

Blaine knew he should be going after Kurt but he just couldn't remember how to move his body. Oh man had he screwed up! He groaned and after a few minutes got up and decided he was going to skip class the rest of the day. He knew he would eventually have to face Kurt considering they roomed together but right now he went to Wes's room knowing it was open and fell down on Wes' bed. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"Well as much as I agree sometimes I wasn't aware you had done anything as of late to be classified as stupid. What's up?" Wes asked from the door.

Blaine just groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I don't want to talk about it with you Wes it's too embarrassing and you will never let me live it down."

Wes's brow furrowed and said gently "Blaine I know I give you a hard time sometimes but you have to know that I am still here for you to talk to and I promise that if you tell me you don't want it mentioned outside of you and me I will not mention it. So what did you do to Kurt?"

Blaine looked at Wes confused. " How do you know I did anything to Kurt? Did he tell you? What did he say? OH MY GOD! How could I be so stinking stupid!"

"Woaahhh calm down Blaine. Kurt didn't tell me anything. I just sort of figured out that nothing other than Kurt can upset you this much, along with the fact that you are in my room and not yours and Kurt's and the fact that I saw Kurt running to you guy's room crying. Kind of all added up." Wes explained calmly.

Blaine's head fell back into his hands again and this time he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Wes awkwardly patted the other boys back trying to be as comforting as he could be. He wasn't sure what in what he said had made Blaine cry but he felt bad that it was his fault.

Finally when Blaine had calmed down enough he spoke. "I can't believe what an idiot I have been. One very intense make out/dry humping session and all I could think about was having sex with Kurt. I knew he wasn't ready for that yet though but that's all my mind could think about. I didn't want to push him away by making him do something he wasn't ready for and decided it would be best just to try and put some space between us so I wouldn't be tempted. Now all I've done is still push him away but in a worse way AND I made him cry all in one fell swoop! GOD WHY! WHY WHY WHY?

"Blaine you're a guy and while I don't understand your attraction to guys. I do understand your attraction to sex. One little brush of slight pleasure and all your body wants is more more more. Why do you think guys are so adamant about wanting sex? It feels good. It sounds like to me that your regular boy brain is fighting with your gay boy brain. It's perfectly normal Blaine and really nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure if you would have talked to Kurt about it and not just shut him out he would have told you either that he was dealing with the same thing or that he could help you deal with it by not flaunting himself in front of you or suggesting too much PDA. You don't have to deal with everything alone ya know? That boy loves you and you love him. Now as much as I love sitting here and having this conversation with you I'm beginning to get to in touch with my feelings and that is just a no no. So I hope you work it out and if there is one more thing I can tell you it's this. Sitting in my room and sulking over your stupidity is not going to solve your issues. You need to go talk to Kurt." And with that Wes was up and out of the room closing the door behind him to leave Blaine to think about his problems in privacy.

**I know you all probably hate me right now for ending it this way but I thought it was fitting. So do they work it out? Or are Blaine's sex cravings too much for Kurt to handle? Find out tomorrow! REVIEWS! PLEASE! **


	6. Sweet nothings

**Thanks to the couple of people who reviewed the last chapter. Also I forgot to mention last time that I do not own Glee so I don't own Glee or the characters. I am just a fan. **

"Kurt, listen to yourself for a second. You are this mad at Blaine because he accidentally zoned out while you were talking and he hasn't been as touchy feely lately. It sounds like to me he has something on his mind. Maybe you should tone down the diva and go talk to the boy." Mercedes had a point Kurt thought. Maybe he was being ridiculous.

"Alright 'cedes maybe your right. I think I'm going to go talk to him now. Thanks boo. I'll call you after we get everything fixed…well if we get everything fixed. I really do love him Mercedes and I don't know if I can handle it if he doesn't feel the same way. Alright I'm just gonna go now….yea love you too... talk to you later." After hanging up Kurt got up headed to the door and froze in his tracks. Blaine was standing there eyes red and puffy with his every emotion playing across his face. Kurt couldn't help it he walked over to Blaine and fell into his arms weeping. Blaine just held him there for a while before speaking.

"Kurt, we need to talk and no don't look at me like that it's not a break up talk…or at least I hope it's not." He added the last part quietly to himself but knew Kurt had heard it.

"Blaine that's fine but let me say something first. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for reacting like I did. I just …. I don't even know how to explain it. I guess I'm just super jumpy right now. I keep expecting you to realize that you're too good for me. I know it's stupid and I trust you Blaine I do but it's so hard to remember that I do sometimes and I just don't want to get hurt and I'm not saying…."

"KURT!" Blaine yelled a final time and finally got Kurt to stop his nervous rambling.

Kurt jumped and then blushed when he realized Blaine had called his name a couple of times during his ramblings trying to get him to shut up. He hung his head and simply said "sorry"

"It's ok but listen to me I am not too good for you, I am perfect for you and you are perfect for me. I am sorry that I hurt you this past week Kurt but I think you might understand when I explain why I've been acting like I have." Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt for reassurance. Kurt just smiled wearily and squeezed Blaine's hand hoping that that was enough because Kurt honestly didn't have anything else in him right now.

"So last week when we…well you know… It was amazing it really was and I think it accidentally triggered some sex monster inside me and ALL literally ALL I have been thinking about is…well…is…umm..." Blaine was blushing so hard he was sure he would catch on fire soon.

"Is what Blaine? Its ok babe you can tell me anything." Kurt smiled knowing what he was going to say because he too had been having the same problem but knowing that Blaine was struggling with it more and Kurt figured that actually saying it would probably be good for Blaine.

"havingsexwithyou" Blaine said very quickly before flopping back on Kurt's bed burying his face in one of Kurt's pillows. He could not believe he had just said that to his innocent and sweet boyfriend. He couldn't bear to look at Kurt right now and refused when Kurt tried to get him to sit up. He figured he would just lay here on his back with Kurt's pillow pressed to his face until the world swallowed him whole.

Blaine gasped when he felt...was that…? Oh my god. He practically threw the pillow across the room to look down at his boyfriend who was staring back at Blaine but his hand…Oh god his hand… Kurt had undone Blaine's pants quickly while Blaine was still lost in his thoughts and now Kurt was running his fingers up and down Blaine's shaft hands shaking slightly and Blaine noticed his voice was shaking too as he spoke.

"Now are you ready to listen to me or are you going to continue acting like a 10 year old girl who just got caught making her Barbie's kiss?" Kurt asked softly

"Kurt if..if… mmm… if you want me to listen or talk or do anything that involves my brain…mmm…. You're gonna have to stop doing that. Nghh!" Blaine said in-between moans and hip thrusts.

Kurt stopped and let Blaine fix himself into his pants. Kurt wasn't completely sure how ALL of Blaine had fit into those pants at all… But somehow he managed it. Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt fiercely making Kurt moan into the kiss and also making him instantly hard.

Kurt broke the kiss panting heavily he wanted Blaine so bad but knowing that they needed to talk about it first. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts back from the gutter.

"Blaine, I have been going through the same thing. I mean obviously not as intense but definitely the same. Every time I see you a picture of what you would look like shirtless flashes through my mind. But Blaine its stuff like this that we need to talk about instead of holding inside. We are together now and I was under the impression that being with someone meant being with all of them, telling them your deepest darkest secrets and even sharing the weird things you think about. I would have been flattered had you told me. No I probably wouldn't have jumped you the minute you said it but I definitely wouldn't have been mad or freaked out. I love you Blaine and… well… you don't have to say it back. But I know that's how I feel and I hope that one day you could feel the same way. I want to be with you Blaine and I don't know what I would have done had our relationship ended over something so very stupid!" Kurt took a deep breath and felt lighter in a way. He had just told Blaine he loved him and it felt good to finally have his feelings… all of his feelings out there.

Blaine took Kurt's soft hand in his own and locked eyes with his beautiful Oh so very beautiful boyfriend.

"I love you too Kurt. I've wanted to say it for a while now. I'm scared too Kurt. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I think we both need to learn that we aren't made out of glass and I think it's going to take a lot more than these stupid senseless fights to break us. I love you Kurt I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you." Blaine kissed his boyfriends lips then.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. This wasn't a 'sexy' kiss this was a 'I love you so much' kiss and he cherished every moment of it.

When they broke apart their eyes met and both of them knew instantly that while they both wanted more physical things tonight was not the night. Tonight they would lay wrapped up in each other's arms and whisper sweet nothings to each other and share small love filled kisses until they fell asleep. It was the perfect ending to such a horrible day.

**Ok so everyone say it with me AWWWW haha More tomorrow! Don't worry there will be Smut soon I just didn't want it to ruin their lovely moment! **


	7. Libraries and interruptions

**I KNOW! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I'm so sorry! I have had a super struggle with this chapter. I have been sick and having some fiancé issues and I guess if I had actually written something during this time I would have broken them up and killed someone and no one wants that... haha but I am all good again. Hopefully from now on updates will be sooner... I am no longer promising every day updates but hopefully faster than what these have been. SO… without further ado here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

3 weeks had gone by since they had said their 'I love you's' and things had never been better. They had had a few intense made out sessions and things had almost gotten heavy only to be interrupted by someone or something. First time Wes had come in asking for Blaine's calc. notes, second time David had come in to play on Blaine's XBOX, third time Kurt's dad had called and demanded him home for dinner. They had learned two things from all of this.

Always lock the door when both parties are in the room to avoid both embarrassment and horrified friends.

Turn Cell phones off!

All of the sexual frustration that was building up between them was about to strangle them both.

They were now sitting in the library trying to study since they had long since learned that trying to study in the privacy of their own room was not a good idea if they wanted to actually get school work done and not end up making out for the rest of the night.

Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's thigh under the table, their ankles were linked together and both boys were reading today's history assignment. Kurt was almost through all of his and glancing over it looked like Blaine was on the last page as well. Kurt returned his attention back to his book determined not to be distracted by the gorgeous head of black curls and hazel green eyes sitting next to him.

Blaine finished up the last sentence of his reading and decided he was going to play with Kurt a little bit. He started to move his hand up Kurt's thigh slowly rubbing circles with his thumbs as he went. He heard Kurt inhale sharply but when Blaine looked over he was still staring at his book. The blush that crept up his neck did not go unnoticed though. Blaine looked down just in time to see Kurt's cock twitch visibly through his pants. Well that hadn't taken much. Blaine continued his exploration of Kurt's thigh rubbing up and down slowly each time a little bit closer to Kurt's erection.

Kurt could not believe this was happening. Here he was Kurt Hummel, the INNOCENT Kurt Friggin' Hummel, sitting in the library with a raging hard on trying not to moan out loud. He was not sure how much longer he could take this torture, oh this sweet, sweet torture.

Blaine finally decided that Kurt had probably had enough teasing for now and because it was almost curfew decided to let go of Kurt so he could calm down enough to make it to their room without embarrassment.

Kurt however had other plans. The minute Blaine released Kurt's leg Kurt shot up out of his chair grabbed his books and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled the other boy down the hallway running as fast as he could past other students, ignoring the funny looks, and into their room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it off, pulled Blaine up to him, found Blaine's phone in his pocket and turned it off as well, drug Blaine over to the bed and pushed him down on it and straddled him with his knees on either side of Blaine's hips and kissed him with all the passion and lust of 3 weeks of built up sexual desires.

One of Blaine's arms went around Kurt's waist pulling him as close as possible to him until every part of their bodies touched. He broke the kiss and started sucking on Kurt's neck placing small kisses here and there being careful not to leave marks where they could be easily seen. He pulled Kurt's shirt up and over his head and admired his chest momentarily. He wanted to tell Kurt how beautiful he was but decided he would do better than that he would show Kurt how beautiful he thought he was. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's back and flipped them over. He placed tiny kisses down Kurt's chest stopping to pay extra attention to Kurt's nipples and placing small bites on the skin stretched across Kurt's hip bones. He looked up at Kurt to see him watching him with those icy blue eyes that shined with love and passion and lust and want and need and vulnerability and a slight nervousness. He reached up and cupped Kurt's face in his hand, looked directly into his eyes and smiled. He watched as the nervousness slightly abated and turned into desire.

Blaine went back to what he was doing unbuttoning Kurt's pants and sliding them and his boxers down in one fluid motion. He kissed Kurt's thighs nibbled lightly at the never before touched skin and heard Kurt gasp and moan lightly. He smiled to himself and started kissing his was up Kurt's cock. He reached the top and licked the tip clean of the pre cum that had gathered there causing the other boy to buck his hips and moan loudly. Blaine held Kurt's hips with both hands and in one fluid motion took Kurt's entirety in his mouth. Kurt screamed and buried his hand in Blaine's hair. Blaine began to bob his head up and down deep throating him every other stroke swirling his tongue around tip every time he reached it and soon he heard Kurt's breath become rugged and his grip tightened in his hair. He looked up just as Kurt was about to speak and stopped him with a single finger to his lips.

"Shh… don't talk just enjoy it and let yourself go" Blaine said around Kurt's cock.

The vibrations sent a chill through Kurt's spine. The rugged sexiness of Blaine's voice added to the amazing things Blaine's mouth was doing sent Kurt spiraling out of control. He came so hard he saw stars and felt a little light headed.

Blaine swallowed every bit of Kurt's beautiful seed and just the sight of how beautiful Kurt looked when he lost control had Blaine cumming in his own jeans. Blaine crawled back up on the bed next to Kurt and wrapped his beloved in his arms and kissed his forehead.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. Neither spoke out loud. They just laid there and stared at the other their eyes saying a million more things than their words ever could.

**Next chapter soon! I think I'm drowning in the cheesiness and the Fluff! **

**Btw! Follow me on tumblr**

**.com **


	8. New kid, New problems

**SO… I know I suck at updating on time. Sorry. Also, I have noticed that this story is seriously lacking a story line… it is like pure fluff… I don't mind usually but I think I want to make it better than just a mindless read... so... I'm gonna try... Please forgive me for the things I do. Also I own nothing….**

This school is definitely different. Moving here from Kentucky had been absolute hell. There was literally no other way to put it. He had been living with his mom but when she got arrested for her 12th DUI in 2 years she landed herself in jail and he had to move in with his father. His homophobic, workaholic father who he was pretty sure hated him. Ever since he 'came out' to his parents when he was 14 his father never looked at him the same. His parents got divorced when he was 15 and his mom started drinking. It wasn't that he missed his mom it was that he missed his friends, more importantly his boyfriend or who had been his boyfriend. Sure he had gotten picked on for being gay at his school and had his fair share of bullies but all of that was made better by Tommy coming into his life. Tommy was tall, blonde, with bright green eyes that showed his every emotion with a body of a God. He had been in love with Tom. He hadn't been able to tell him bye in person. The police had come and told him what was going on and that he was to move in with his father in Westerville, Ohio because his mom had been arrested. They hadn't given him a chance to say goodbye to anyone. He had called Tom and explained the best he knew how and Tom had promised him that they would stay together no matter how far apart they were. He had believed him. That had been last week. Yesterday he woke up to Tom's ringtone blaring from his phone and had hurriedly answered it only to be met with a totally different voice that was not Tom telling him that Tom had moved on and that he never wanted to see or hear from him again. He heard Tom laughing in the background. He had spent the rest of the night crying. When his father came home he didn't even ask him what was wrong. He just simply went to the fridge and got out a beer and sat in front of the TV and turned on the game completely ignoring his son who was crying from across the room on the couch aching to be held.

He finally snapped out of his trance and realized the English class he was in had ended and he was being talked to.

"Hey your new right?" This boy had dark curly hair and hazel green eyes and the smile he was giving him could have stopped traffic he had his hand held out waiting for him to shake it.

Gingerly reaching out he answered stammering "U...uhm… y…yea... I'm Spencer."

"I'm Blaine, it's nice to meet you. I have been put in charge of showing you around and to your classes and such." Pulling his hand back and giving him another dazzling smile.

"Oh… well I uh have French next with Madame Brown" Spencer smiled back having pretty much memorized his schedule.

"Oh cool me too! Come on. I just have to go meet my boyfriend at his locker he has the same class and we can all walk together." Blaine replied smoothly and began walking away.

Boyfriend. Well at least Spencer didn't have to worry about being a misfit here he knew he had at least two people who understood him already. The small pang of jealousy he felt when Blaine had said he had a boyfriend was repressed by a small amount of happiness at the fact that he wasn't so different here. Happiness that he hadn't felt since the last time he had kissed Tommy.

XXOOXXOOO

Kurt was facing his locker his brow furrowed trying to interpret a message he had gotten from Finn about how Friday night dinner was cancelled when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist. Turning quickly in his boyfriend's arms he kissed him chastely on the lips and smiled brightly. Realizing that they were not alone he jumped back out of Blaine's arms and eyed the other boy warily. He was shorter than him and yet a smidge taller than Blaine with badly straightened shaggy black hair he had a pale complexion Kurt could see the hurt in his eyes as soon as they met. Kurt introduced himself and found out the boy's name was Spencer and he was from Kentucky. He noticed that Spencer's eyes often strayed to Blaine with a look of part lust and part adoration. Kurt immediately took Blaine's hand and suggested that they head over to French before they were late. Kurt knew he would have to keep his eye on this new kid. Blaine was his and Kurt would like to keep it this way.

Spencer ended up being assigned the seat right in the middle of Kurt and Blaine and looked apologetically at both boys as he sat down. Kurt smiled back politely and began to draw in his notebook like he did every day in French. He was already fluent and the teacher knew it so she didn't mind that Kurt didn't pay attention. He actually more often than not used this class as a study hall to catch up on assignments. Today though he found himself wondering about Spencer. What had caused him to move here from Kentucky? What had caused the slight hint of pain he had recognized in Spencer's eyes? He knew one thing if he knew anything and he was not going to allow Spencer the chance to steal Blaine away from him. It was painfully obvious that Spencer liked him and not that Kurt blamed him because hell who could not like Blaine.

The thought of his boyfriend sparked a whole new train of thought to appear in Kurt's mind. He and Blaine were as good as they could be and as strong as they could be. Kurt fell more in love with Blaine every time he looked at him.

XXOOXXOOO

Later that day Blaine was sitting with Spencer in his room explaining the rules to him about the dress code and curfew. He wasn't sure what caused so much pain in Spencer but the boy literally oozed pain from his every pore. Blaine found himself wanting to take the boy in his arms and ease his pain away as any good friend would do. He looked up into Spencer's eyes and finally found the courage to ask "Hey…um… are you ok? You seem pretty wound up… Is there anything I can do to help? I know this school can be kind of intimidating at first but we are all pretty nice here." Blaine was shocked when he saw the tears well up in the other boy's eyes.

"Y…yea.. I'm fine just didn't leave my last school on great terms and well family stuff really kind of sucks and I miss my boyfriend.. or well Ex I guess. You're the first person who has cared enough to ask." Spencer managed to squeak out while trying to blink the tears away.

Blaine looked at the broken boy in front of him and having gone through pretty much everything he was going through now could sympathize. Blaine knew what it felt like to be so sad and miss someone or someplace so much all you wanted to do was curl up in someone's arms and cry. Gathering up the courage and steeling himself in case he was pushed away. He pulled the boy into his arms and whispered "It's ok. I understand and it's ok to cry." He felt Spencer relax against him and heard him release sob after sob into Blaine's shirt.

Finally Spencer began to pull away slowly and Blaine released him keeping one hand on his shoulder. He was not prepared for what happened next. Spencer kissed Blaine with furious need and longing. Blaine was so surprised he couldn't move he wasn't really sure what was happening until he heard a gasp in the door way he shoved Spencer off of him immediately and looked over to find his beautiful boyfriend with a look of horror on his face and saw the beginning of tears well up in his eyes just as he turned away and fled down the hall.

**:/ please don't hate me! More soon I promise.. **


	9. Reconciliation

***hides* I KNOW! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever. *dodges tomato* I will try to do better. As was said in the last update I am having troubles with this story. I think I have started a new chapter about 20 times now and only got about half way through and then deleted all of it. It's not going where I wanted it to. Hopefully *crosses fingers* after I squeeze this chapter out it will get better. **

**I called Ryan Murphy just to make sure and after many hours of begging, I still don't own Glee. **

**Here ya go! **

Kurt had never been so upset in his life. It had been 3 days since the 'incident' as everyone was calling it. Blaine had tried to talk to him countless times and Kurt had simply continued walking pretending he couldn't hear him cause of the headphones he now constantly kept in his ears. He shared a room with Blaine so he couldn't really avoid him forever. Wes had switched him rooms for one night and then refused to do so again saying that 'He and Blaine needed to talk and that he wasn't going to help them avoid this.' So usually Kurt would stay in the library and study while Blaine did whatever Blaine did and he would come back shower and crawl into bed and pretend to be asleep, all before Blaine got back in from soccer practice.

Today however he had walked into his room only to immediately notice that all of his clothes were gone along with his moisturizers. Right when he started to panic he heard a throat clear in the door way behind him. He turned around quickly expecting to see Wes or David standing there chuckling like mad. Instead he found Blaine, eyes puffy and swollen from crying, key dangling in his hand. He looked at Kurt and spoke softly.

"This is the only way I knew to get your attention. Your stuff is in my trunk and it will be returned to you momentarily and I will even personally iron anything that got wrinkled. First though I need you to talk to me or at the very least listen to what I have to say." Blaine sniffed and blinked back the tears that were threatening to overcome him yet again.

Kurt was pissed. "How dare you come in here and take my stuff. We are not a couple anymore. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY STUFF AND DO WITH IT WHAT YOU PLEASE. I will listen to you when I am good and ready to listen to you. Now go GET my stuff!" Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs as he looked at Blaine who was still standing there looking at him without changing his expression at all.

"No." replied Blaine as he stood there staring at Kurt. "You don't want to talk to me than fine your stuff will stay there overnight and get more and more wrinkled by the second."

Kurt crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "Blaine, I just love you so much and I don't understand why you would do that to me? I thought you loved me. I thought I meant something to you. Please tell me it was a mistake like you fell and his lips accidently fell onto yours or some shit like that. Please just tell me you love me and I was hallucinating or something."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he ran and scooped the love of his life into his arms. Blaine sat there and rocked him and cried with him for what felt like hours. Finally when it seemed like Kurt had cried all he could cry Blaine spoke, "Kurt…baby of course I love you. God I love you so much I can't contain it sometimes. No, I can't sit here and tell you it was an accident or that you were hallucinating. I can however explain to you what happened if you're willing to listen."

Kurt was tired of being hard headed and so he simply sniffed and nodded.

Blaine brushed a piece of Kurt's hair out of his eyes and began to tell the story of why the two of them had been so miserable for the last few days.

When he had finished, much to Blaine's horror, Kurt was crying again. "Shhhh baby I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I will never talk to him again just please forgive me and even if you don't forgive me please stop crying. I can't stand to know that I'm the reason you're in pain. I love you so much. I'm so sorry-"he was cut off by Kurt's lips smashing into his and well let's face it. Is there really a better way to be interrupted?

Blaine melted into the kiss and moaned deeply from the back of his throat. He held Kurt so tight he was sure he would leave fingerprint shaped bruises but he really couldn't be bothered to care. He had Kurt in his arms and all was right with the world.

When they finally came up for air Kurt was the first one to speak. "I wasn't crying because of you. I was crying because I was mad at myself. If I had listened that very first day when you tried to explain instead of trapping myself in the bathroom for 4 hours, I wouldn't have had to spend the last 3 days ignoring you and crying myself to sleep. I'm so sorry I didn't listen Blaine. I don't want you to stop talking to Spencer. I know what he's going through and I think we could help him through it. I do want to talk to him though and make sure that he knows who you belong to and that there will be no more kissing my boyfriend.

Blaine kissed him again and again and again until he thought his lips would fall off if he kissed him anymore.

Just as they were about to fall asleep he felt Kurt shoot up out of bed like he had been stung.

"What's wrong babe? Are you ok?" Blaine asked frantic.

"MY CLOTHES ARE STILL IN YOUR TRUNK! THEY CAN'T STAY OUT THERE OVERNIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WITH THAT ANYWAY? TAKE AWAY ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT, BUT YOU DO NOT TAKE AWAY MY CLOTHES. NOW GIVE ME THAT KEY BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt yelled and then stuck his hand out and tapped his foot waiting patiently.

Blaine just chuckled and walked innocently toward the door. Opening it he turned back to Kurt, key in hand and said "You'll have to catch me first."

**HA! YAY everyone is happy and back together and yay Klaine! LOL... Stay tuned! Hopefully now that I have a computer that is my own I will be able to update more often! **

**Reviews= LOVE! 3 **


End file.
